Bringing Him Christmas Spirit
by Pricat
Summary: it's Doofy's favourite time of year and Alter Perry has no Christmas spirit so Doofy and Perry decide to give him some by showing him what the holiday season means.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Here's the Xmas story I was talking about and listening to the audio of Doofy taking over the Osborne Dancing Lights made me want to write this more but Alter Perry is miserable as it's December and Doofy's favourite time of year but Doofy is stunned learning his alter frenemy hasn't any Christmas spirit so he and Perry decide to show him the joy of the holiday season.**

**You guys realise that Doofy/Perry is becoming an obessession for me along with being a Shrek freak but it's a cute kind of crazy.**

**I hope people like and have a merry Perry Xmas and a Doofy filled year!**

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes fluttered open as he had been woken by his alarm clock or the Asleepinator as he called it but noticed how cold DEI was as he yawned stretching and looking at the calendar seeing it was December making him very excited as it would mean Christmas his favourite holiday but smiled seeing somebody curled up in his bed and snuggled in the warm blankets as he knew who it was.

It was Alter Perry but he'd been living with Doof for the last couple of months since he'd came to Danville from his dimension but he was curious to know if he celebrated Christmas in his dimension but didn't want to wake him up as this was the first time he'd slept peacefully in a long while since he'd first came here.

He then headed to the kitchen to make breakfast but put on Love Handel Christmas music while making breakfast as he was in a great mood as Christmas spirit always coursed through him at this time of year.

He couldn't wait to show Alter Perry the joy of Christmas.

But he then saw somebody enter making him smile as it was his Perry.

"Morning Doofy.

Where's Alter Perry?" he asked.

"He's still asleep in bed.

This is the first time he's slept.

Since first coming here, I mean." Doof told him.

Perry saw he'd made yuletide pancakes with frosting and raisins.

He still hadn't gotten through to Doofy that you didn't have frosting for breakfast but thought it was cute but knew Doofy's sweet tooth for high carb sweets but knew it was December.

They then heard pitter-patter of webbed feet as they saw somebody enter.

It was Alter Perry but he was yawning.

"Good morning Perry.

You sleep okay?" Doof asked.

"Yes, Yes I did.

What's going on?

What did you do to the pancakes?" he asked.

Doof was stunned at that as he explained.

"I'm not into Christmas Doofy." he said.

Perry looked at his alter self confused.

But they saw Doof faint.

That scared them both.

"D-Did I kill him?

I didn't mean to!" he said scared.

"No, No you didn't.

What you said scared him badly." Perry told him.

"But why?" Perry asked him.

"Because he loves this time of year deeply.

It's the one time of year he's truly happy." he answered.

They then carried Doof and placed him on the couch.


	2. Explaining Lack Of Christmas Spirit

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story and I was going to update when I got reviews but I was watching Phineas and Ferb's Christmas Vacation and it made me think of this.**

**Perry is a little sad for his alternate self as he explains why he doesn't have Christmas spirit but he and Doofy will try to help him with Christmas spirit.**

* * *

Perry was using almond brittle to wake Doof up knowing he loved that stuff but didn't understand why but Alter Perry was still eating pancakes but he was feeling bad about scaring Doof as Perry sat beside him.

"Hey it's going to be okay.

It was just a shock to him.

He loves Christmas so much." he told him.

"I know.

But we don't celebrate Christmas in my dimension because of Emperor Doofy so seeing Christmas makes me a little happy but sad too.

After Doofy took over my dimension, nobody cared about Christmas anymore so Doofy destroyed the holiday.

It's why I don't have Christmas spirit." he said.

Perry was silent hearing his alternate self say how Christmas had been wiped out in his dimension and nearly began crying because that was so cold.

"What if somebody gave you Christmas spirit?

Would it make you like the holiday?" Perry asked.

"Maybe." he answered.

He understood as he saw his alternate self go into Doofy's lab to work on something but he sighed hearing Doof stir as he was relieved but he hugged him seeing him eat almond brittle as he explained why Alter Perry didn't have Christmas spirit.

"W-We have to do something about that Perry." he said sniffling.

The turquise furred male then stroked his back gently.

He then sighed as he needed to think of something.

"We should decorate the place.

Maybe Alter Perry will help." he suggested.

Doof liked that idea as he went to the attic to get the decorations but hoped that they could help Alter Perry get some Christmas spirit as he entered the lab seeing his alternate self working on something but wondered what Perry wanted as he told him that he and Doofy needed his help with something as he followed him into the living room but saw Doof put boxes of Christmas decorations on the floor as Alter Perry was curious seeing the decorations as Doof laughed at this.

He knew that things had been cold and bleak in his dimension but he and Perry would try their best to give him a good Christmas no matter what.


End file.
